chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
P.J. Haxford
Poppy "P.J." Haxford is a recurring character belonging to Pippy in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She is the great-niece of Poppy Haxford and a werewolf. She currently works as a guard member for the Firelock Coven Guard and is 21 years old. Appearance P.J. has naturally brown hair that she dyes a dark red shade, making it her most prominent feature. She has the natural pale skin of her family, and her eyes are the same blue-green shade that her great aunt's were when she was human. She is tall, standing at 5ft 10, and she has a skinny figure. P.J. has a simple and colourful dress sense, and she is aged 21 years old currently and has stopped ageing. Abilities She is a werewolf, meaning that she has enhanced strength and speed, which are increased further when she is in her wolf form. She also has incredible senses, and heals rapidly from any injury. She is immortal, and will not age any further. Also, her body temperature means that she burns off drugs and alcohol rapidly, and cannot get ill easily If she had a pack, she would have a telepathic connection with the other members, but all of her relatives had either died or been turned vampiric before she was old enough to shift. She also has an additional ability, the ability of Necromancy. P.J. can use this ability to communicate with the dead, but she cannot summon spirits. P.J. can also use this ability to raise the dead. This does not take too much effort, but when she raises them, they return as zombie-like figures which are exceptionally violent and lack all human emotion. They will attack and kill anyone they can as they will have a taste for human flesh and are superhumanly strong but also very unintelligent. She has no control over the dead once she has raised them. However, if the zombie is then healed, he or she reverts back to his or her original living self. This is what happened the one time P.J was shown using the ability. Family & Relationships *Mother - Pamela Haxford (deceased) *Father - Jim Haxford (deceased) *Cousins - Kevin and Ryan Haxford (deceased) *Aunts - Harriet, Charlotte and Bobbi Haxford (deceased) *Uncles - Gregory, Freddie, Mike and Benjamin Haxford (deceased) *Grandfather - Greg Haxford (deceased) *Grandmother - Roxanne Haxford (deceased) *Great-Aunts - Poppy Haxford and Christina Haxford (deceased) *Great-Uncle - Charles Haxford (deceased) *Great-grandfather - Gregory Haxford (deceased) *Great-grandmother - Katherine Haxford (deceased) Etymology Poppy was named after her great-aunt, Poppy, and this means "Poppy flower" in English. She does not have a middle name. However, even from her childhood, Poppy has always preferred being called "P.J.", meaning Poppy Junior. Brief History P.J. was named after her great-aunt, Poppy Haxford, who was believed to be dead (instead she had been turned into a vampire during her childhood). Her parents died when she was a teenager and she moved in with her newly widowed aunt and two cousins. Her aunt died of cancer and her two cousins were killed in a "mugging" (in reality, it was a fight with another wolf pack). It was only on her only surviving aunt's deathbed that it was explained to her that her family were all werewolves, explaining their short lifespans. She phased for the first time when she was 21 years old and living in Birmingham at the time. She left to move to a smaller village nearby where she was closer to the countryside. P.J. knew very little about her family history, only that she could not continue the wolf pack being the only surviving member. She got a job working in an office and proceeded to have quite a good life. It was several years later that her great-aunt found her. Poppy explained everything to P.J. although she was new to the fact that her family had indeed been werewolves. She discovered of all of their deaths and proceeded to move in with her great-niece. They offered the explanation that they were "distantly related" when asked about it. The two became very close and two years later, when the death of Bea Goldston was announced, the two realised they would be able to save her. They travelled back to Japan, where they met Lewis Smith soon after he had fled the coven in his grief. They explained to him their plan, and returned to the palace. P.J. used her ability on Bea, reviving her into a zombie-like state, and then Poppy healed her to return her to normalcy. P.J joined the Guard and Poppy also rejoined it. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters